Die ewige Maitresse
by cherry 159
Summary: Es ist wiedermal ein Song One Shot. Paring DMxHG Das Lied "Die ewige Maitresse" von den Ärzten ist eingebunden und ich aheb versucht dem entsprechend einen OS zu schreiben. Wenn es euch gefällt hinterlasst doch bitte ein review.


Die Sonne scheint in das Schlafzimmer doch die Vorhänge versuchen ihr Möglichstes um dies zu verhindern

Die Sonne scheint in das Schlafzimmer doch die Vorhänge versuchen ihr Möglichstes um dies zu verhindern. Dennoch gibt es einen kleinen Lichteinfall, der dieses Zimmer heller werden lässt. Vom einigen Möbelstücken kann man den Umriss erkennen und sie daher erahnen, doch andere bleiben im dunklen verborgen.

Auf das Bett, welches in der Mitte des Raumes stand, hatte man eine perfekte Sicht. In ihm lagen zwei Personen. Eine junge Frau, vielleicht Anfang 20, lag auf der rechten Hälfte, ihre braunen, lockigen Haare wie ein Fächer um ihren schmalen Kopf verteilt. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, einen Arm ruhig auf der Decke liegend, den anderen halb aus dem Bett ragend. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man absehen dass sie in einen ruhigen, tiefen Schlaf gefallen war.

Die andere Person, auf der linken Seite, war ein junger Mann im gleichen Alter der Frau. Seine platinblonden Haare waren perfekt zurückgestrichen, nichts war zerzaust und man hatte den Eindruck dass der Mann gerade erst ins Bett gegangen war. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und könnte man dazu noch seine sturmgrauen Augen sehen wäre man bestimmt eingeschüchtert gewesen.

Auf einem Nachttisch neben dem Bett stand ein Funkwecker, welcher in grässlichen, gelb-grünen Ziffern die Uhrzeit angab.

_Er geht, wenn der Tag anbricht  
Aufhalten darfst du ihn nicht  
Er kann zärtlich zu dir sein  
Doch lässt er dich danach allein_

Der junge Mann öffnete sofort die Augen. Er richtete sich etwas auf und sein erster Blick glitt zu dem Wecker. Das war, wie er persönlich fand, ein Nachteil. Sein persönlicher Wecker war gestern Abend von selbst gestellt worden und hatte ihn nun aus seinem ruhigen Schlaf gezogen. Seufzend stand er auf und begab sich in das angrenzende Badezimmer um sich für den neuen Tag bereit zu machen.

Er drehte das Duschwasser auf heiß und stieg dann unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser tröpfelte auf seine helle Haut und hinterließ seine Spuren. Der junge Mann seufzte unter dieser Art von Massage. Gerne würde er noch länger hier bleiben, vielleicht sogar den ganzen Tag unter der wohltuenden Dusche verbringen, doch dass konnte er nicht. Er musste zur Arbeit und danach wieder nach Hause, zu seiner wartenden Verlobten.

Inzwischen war auch die junge Frau aus ihren träumen erwacht. Vorsichtig tastete sie mit der Hand die vorher ruhig auf der Bettdecke gelegen hatte die andere Hälfte ihres Bettes ab doch war leider erfolglos. Sie stöhnte genervt auf, doch dann nahm sie ein Geräusch war.

Es klang wie Regen der gegen ihre Scheibe klopfte. Doch der helle Sonnenschein verneinte diese Möglichkeit und schon wusste sie was es für ein Geräusch war. Er war es. Er in ihrer Dusche. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich fertig für die Arbeit. Und das war auch richtig so. Sie hatte wieder versucht in ihrer Fantasiewelt zu leben, doch er war ausgebrochen. Und dafür konnte sie ihm nicht einmal böse sein.

_Wenn du zusammen mit ihm bist  
Denkst du, es ist schön, wie es ist  
In dir ist so viel Platz für mehr  
Doch es gibt kein Hinterher _

Als er aus dem Badezimmer kam saß sie schon aufrecht im Bett. Sie sah ihn mit erwartungsvollen Augen an, was ihm etwas Angst einjagte. Was sie wohl von ihm wollte?

Unsicher ging er auf sie zu. Als er vor ihr stand bückte er sich etwas und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er.

Doch sie sah ihn nur an ohne etwas zu erwidern. Noch verunsicherter von ihrer nicht da gewesener Reaktion suchte er seine Klamotten zusammen um sich anzuziehen.

„Ich habe mich gefragt", nahm er dann ihre Stimme war,„ob ich dich heute mal mitnehmen soll zur Arbeit? Es liegt ja eh auf meinem Weg."

„Hermine." Er seufzte. Er hatte es ihr schon tausendmal erklärt und er war es Leid es wieder zu tun.

„Ich versteh schon."

Ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen stand sie auf und nahm nun das Bad in Beschlag.

_Du sagst ihm nicht, was du fühlst  
Weil du ihn nicht verlieren willst  
Du bleibst stark – du wahrst den Schein  
Und wirst doch nur seine Maitresse sein_

Im Bad angekommen betrachte sie ihr Spiegelbild. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter. Sie war enttäuscht. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn gar nicht fragen wollen, oder müssen. Sie hatte die Antwort gewusst. Und dennoch gab es jedes Mal, jedes verdammte Mal diese klitzekleine Hoffnung in ihr die auf einmal alles zu überstrahlen schien und so hatte sie sich leiten lassen. Sie hasste sich dafür, aber noch mehr hasste sie ihn dafür.

Denn wenn man es genau betrachtete war er es der die falsche Tat vollbrachte und der dabei nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, im Gegenteil zu ihr.

Hermine machte sich ständig Vorwürfe. Dabei wusste sie genau dass er Pansy nicht liebte, sie auch nie lieben würde. Dafür war er einfach nicht der Typ.

Doch genauso sehr wie sie die Gewissheit über dies hatte, hatte sie Zweifel ob er sie je lieben könnte. Oder ob er sie je lieben möchte.

Sie liebte ihn, darüber war sie sich im Klaren. Sie liebte ihn bedingungslos.

_Du kennst ihn, wie ihn keiner kennt  
Und doch bleibt er dir immer fremd  
Er nennt es Freiheit und gerecht  
Das fandest du auch erst nicht schlecht _

Die Arbeit am heutigen Tage stapelte sich nicht gerade vor ihr und so konnte sie schon früh Pause machen. Heute wollte sie diese nach langer Zeit mal wieder in der Winkelgasse verbringen. Doch gerade als sie den Laden verlassen wollte betraten ihn zwei ihr sehr bekannte Personen.

„Draco, Schatzi such schnell das Buch, das du kaufen möchtest", erklang die piepsig hohe Stimme von Pansy Parkinson. Die hatte ihr ja gerade noch gefehlt. Warum war er mit ihr überhaupt hier? Wollte er ihr etwa unter die Nase reiben dass sie ihn nie bekommen würde? Wollte er sie reizen um zu erfahren wie sehr sie ihn braucht. Oder hatte er von ihren Gefühlen erfahren und wollte sie jetzt eifersüchtig machen?

Sie musterte Pansy. Vielleicht würde ihr irgendetwas auffallen. Nur was? Ihre große Nase die der auffallende Mittelpunkt in ihrem Gesicht war? Nein, denn die kannte sie schon aus ihrer Schulzeit und von dem Foto welches Draco immer in seiner Geldbörse mit sich rumtrug, falls jemand nach seiner Verlobten fragte.

Pansy wackelte auf den Tresen zu, hinter dem sie jetzt wieder stand nachdem die beiden den Laden betreten hatten.

„Na Schlammblut, wie läuft das Geschäft?", äffte sie mehr als dass sie fragte.

Hermine schnaubte.

„Gut danke", antwortete sie höflich. Etwas anderes blieb ihr auch gar nicht übrig, es sei denn sie wollte dass Pansy sich über sie beschwerte, was sie sicherlich ihren Job kosten würde.

Eigentlich mochte ihr Boss sie und manche Kunden waren etwas zimperlich, was er selber öfters zugab. Aber Pansy war die Verlobte von Draco und sich mit den Malfoys anzulegen wäre für jede Karriere hinderlich.

Jetzt kam auch Draco dazu. In der einen Hand ein Buch und mit der anderen schnappte er jetzt nach Pansys Hand. Mit dieser im festen Griff zog er sie zu sich hin. Hermine wusste was jetzt kam. Sie selbst hatte es schon hundertmal erlebt. Er würde sie jetzt intensiv küssen.

Hermine vermied es die beiden anzusehen. Nur die Gewissheit was sie taten verpasste ihr starke Herzschmerzen.

„Das ist alles?", fragte sie dann um das turteln der beiden zu unterbrechen.

„Entspann dich Granger", sprach nun er,„ wir sind halt immer noch verliebt wie am ersten Tag."

Sie hörte Pansy kichern, doch selbst verdrehte sie die Augen. Pansy war ja so leichtgläubig. Obwohl, war sie das nicht auch. Ging sie nicht davon dass ihr Liebesspiel für immer ging? Das noch weitere Akte folgen würden? Eigentlich war sie in mancher Hinsicht genau so wie sie. Beide trugen sie immerhin die selbe rosarote Brille und beide waren sie Draco Malfoy verfallen. Nur mit einem Unterschied.

Pansy würde ihn eines Tages heiraten und Hermine nicht.

_Du hast dich nach ihm gesehnt  
Er hat sich schnell an dich gewöhnt_

Als Draco bezahlt hatte schob er noch unauffällig eine kleine Karte über den Tresen. Dann zog er schnell Pansy hinter sich her und verlies den Laden. Wahrscheinlich aus Angst Pansy könnte mitbekommen dass er ihr etwas mitzuteilen hatte.

Es war eine seiner normalen Visitenkarten, doch hintern hatte er etwas drauf geschrieben.

_**Heute 21.00 Uhr Ort wie immer.**_

Na wie romantisch. Da bekam man doch gleich Lust seinen Liebsten zu treffen wenn er so charmant nach einem Treffen fragte. Doch sie würde hingehen, dass wusste sie.

_Du sagst ihm nicht, was du fühlst  
Weil du ihn nicht verlieren willst  
Du bleibst stark – du wahrst den Schein  
Und wirst doch nur seine Maitresse sein_

Sie saß schon an ihrem Stammplatz als er das Lokal betrat. Er sah sich gar nicht erst um. Sofort wusste er wo er hingehen muss.

Als er sie das erste mal an diesem Abend ansah bemerkte er wie hübsch sie doch war, ist. Sie war eine Augenweide. Und tatsächlich erwischte er sich dabei dass er sich die Frage stellte was sie wohl an ihm fand. Doch schnell verdrängte er die Frage wieder.

Er konnte ihr gegenüber keine Gefühle zeigen. Das würde einfach alles zerstören. Er hatte es bis hierher geschafft und er würde es weiter schaffen. Denn sie beide wussten dass es für sie keine Zukunft gab.

„Du hast mir gefehlt", stieß er durch seine Lippen hervor.

Sie begann zu lächeln.

„Wir haben uns heute Morgen erst verabschiedet."

„Und trotzdem ist es so lange her."

Er ergriff ihre Hand die auf still auf dem Tisch lag.

„Lass uns zu dir gehen."

Bedrückend nickte sie.

_Schöner Leib – Zeitvertreib  
Doch am Ende nichts, was bleibt_

Schöner Leib – Zeitvertreib  
Doch am Ende nichts, was bleibt 

Sie beide standen in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie mit Tränen in den Augen und er mit einem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hermine was ist los?"

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie wich gleich wieder einen zurück.

„Draco wir müssen reden. Das mit uns das geht so nicht weiter."

Jetzt war er erst recht erstaunt. Er hatte gedacht, dass wenn es je so weit gewesen wäre, er mit Hermine Schluss machen würde doch dass sie die Initiative ergriff wunderte ihn doch sehr.

„Was ist in dich gefahren?", seine Stimme klang wütend.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich hab es wirklich versucht aber es geht nicht", ihre Stimme zitterte und sie traute sich nicht ihn auch nur anzusehen.

„Was soll das heißen, du kannst nicht mehr?"

„Ich liebe dich und ich ertrage es nicht dich mit einer anderen zu sehen."

Er war erstaunt. Sie liebte ihn, tatsächlich. Sie, Hermine Granger, Gryffindor, Bücherwurm und was nicht sonst noch alles liebte ihn.

„Du wusstest von Anfang an das aus uns nichts wird und auch nichts werden kann." Er war erstaunt über sich selbst und über seine Tonwahl, wollte er doch nicht so hart klingen.

„Ich weiß." Sie sah betrübt aus, wenn wunderte es auch? Musste sie doch ihre große Liebe für immer ziehen lassen.

„Ich möchte dass du jetzt gehst." Sie sagte es mit so einer Kälte in der Stimme dass Draco erstarrte. War sie das wirklich gerade gewesen die da gesprochen hatte. Doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck, der nur darauf wartete dass er ging, ließ keinen Zweifel.

Und somit drehte er sich schweren Herzens um und verlies das Zimmer, ihre Wohnung und ihr Leben für immer.

Hermine sagte auf dem Weg zu ihrem Bett schon zusammen da ihre Beine sie nicht mehr tragen konnten und so legte sie sich einfach auf den Teppich und begann zu weinen.

_Du bleibst stark – und bleibst allein  
Du musst dich von ihm befrein_


End file.
